


a moment in time

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, she is at peace. Kurt will take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/gifts).



New students at the Xavier Institute found out soon enough that the only one allowed in the detox room while Angie was, well, detoxing, was Kurt. The more curious ones asked, of course, how did they find that out? How does someone find out he’s not susceptible to radiation poisoning?

There had, of course, been a lot of yelling when he’d first ported inside, while she was working off what amounted to an accelerated half-life. What was he doing in here, and he was going to get himself killed, and he may as well have gone to Chernobyl. As it happened, the dimension that Kurt teleported in and out of contained radiation signatures as well, so he was the only one who could be in there and not die.

He’d taken it upon himself to keep her company, even before they were together. But there’s certain things that people share, when the hours are long and it seems like the poison will never disperse and no one could ever love a girl who’s not a size three or a demon that leaves a trail of sulfur everywhere he goes. Really, it was only a matter of time before they were a couple.

“I should vacuum you,” Angie mumbled, into his shirt. Kurt understood her; he was fluent in girlfriend’s-face-mushed-against-him-ese. He entertained himself and looped some of her hair around his fingers. She lifted her face up off his belly. “Maybe you would shed less.”

There’s a snarky comment in there about her maybe radiating less, but she’s not that comfortable. He just smiles and touches her lightly on the nose. “As long as you’re not cooking for me.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “I _don’t_ see you putting on any extra weight.”

“No, but you’re making me work _very_ hard at it, Schatz.” He twirls her hair around his finger again, straightens up when she slides off of him to sit crisscross opposite him. “What’s on your mind? Something’s on your mind.”

She shrugs at him, even has a light smile on her face. Her good moods are rare enough, he decides not to push it. Whatever it is, it’s sure to come up later. That’s not negativity, it’s just pragmatism.

“Come here,” he murmurs, and she cuddles up with him readily. It was one of her better days, where she wasn’t steeped in insecurity, shied away from him. He never knew what to do those days. What else, if he couldn’t hold her? He always thought he was better at that than words. Too many ways to say something wrong.

Kurt tried not to think about it. She was happy now. So long as she was happy, so was he.

Her fingers combed through his short, soft fur. Perhaps he would let her run a vacuum over him later. Try anything once. He caught her hand with his own, held it over his heart and let his eyes slide lazily shut.


End file.
